The Hero of Time
by epicfallen
Summary: As the chosen Hero Of Time, Link is aware of what is lying ahead of him in his path to restore Hyrule back to its true state. Just a short story that I came up with, my first time uploading x3


The sky was a dark and gloomy grey, no sign of the clouds. The low moans of the Redeads echoed throughout the young man's mind, as he remembered the dreadful sight of the Courtyard as he left the Temple.

Link was still appalled at how much could change in seven years.

He sighed as he dismounted his beloved mare, Epona. He stroked her white mane once, as she licked his cheek, and he gave her a small smile. He remembered her as a wild foal, back at Lon Lon Ranch, as he learnt her song on Saria's ocarina. Link sighed again. Saria…How he missed his old friend.

And how he missed the Hyrule before Ganondorf had taken over.

Link could still hear the laughter of the Kokiri children in his mind, who were now shut in their homes, as their forest was now overrun with monsters. He remembered the people in the Marketplace seven years ago, who were always so carefree and happy, but who were then forced to move to Kakariko Village and were fighting to survive in a war over the ages…

Epona startled Link who was lost in thought, by giving his cheek another lick, and he chuckled. His dear Epona.

He patted her mane once more, before turning and starting to head east to Kakariko Village. He gave her one last glance as her dark eyes followed him. He always missed Epona for the amount of time before calling her again on the ocarina, but he knew that she was strong on her own, even at this time of day. Why, she was as strong as Link to be able to cope with what was going in Hyrule.

Link could just make out the small bridge leading to Kakariko Village, along with the entrance to the Markets. Hyrule Field was eerily silent as his footsteps padded across the dry grass, and Link took another glance behind him to find Epona picking at the ground a few feet away. He continued towards the bridge, unsheathing his sword just in case.

Link was aware of how many times he'd been taken off guard by a monster, one of many that were now scattered throughout Hyrule. His present task reminded him of the dangers that he must now face, within a deep forest, a hidden volcano, under water, within the house of the dead, and even through time...

The thought of a deep forest drew his attention back to Saria. His lifelong friend Saria, who was now trapped in the Forest Temple, in desperate need of Link's help.

Link climbed the small steps to the village, recalling the reason why he had traveled there, to obtain an item before heading to the Forest Temple, which Sheik had suggested of him to do…

Link frowned at the memory of that mysterious Sheikah, who had appeared in the Temple of Time, after Link had been freed from the Chamber of Sages after seven years of being sealed inside. It was fortunate that such a wise Sheikah had survived, but something about that Sheikah bothered Link. He couldn't quite decipher the feeling now, but he knew that in the oncoming future, he would know.

Link recognized a few of the residents from the Market as he entered Kakariko Village, who didn't seem as disturbed about all that was happening with Hyrule. It definitely relieved Link to see some Hylians who tried to appreciate the small things, but he felt for them, deeply. Being a Hylian himself, he was devastated at all that was going on, ever since it started with Ganondorf.

Link's eyebrows pulled together at the image of Ganondorf finding the Temple of Light, where the Triforce rested. He would not allow this to continue any further than it already had.

As the chosen Hero of Time, and with Epona at his side, Link knew that he would never give up until peace returned to Hyrule.

**And that, readers, is my first ever fanfic story. It may seem a little long for a short one, but it was worth it x3 A HUGE thanks to my awesome cousin Lightning Guardian, who is truly an amazing inspiration. And a massive thanks to the readers, I hope you enjoyed it, it was a lot of fun to write x3**


End file.
